Bothawui
|Sonnen=1: BothShadows of the Empire Planets Guide |Monde=3 |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=Gebirge, Wälder |Atmosphäre=Sauerstoffgemisch |Klima=gemäßigt |Sehenswürdigkeiten= |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser= |Tageslänge=27 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=315 Standardtage |Ureinwohner=Bothaner |Einwanderer=Menschen |Einwohnerzahl=2,5 Milliarden |Sprache=Basic |Städte=Drev'starn (Hauptstadt) |Besitzer= |Regierung=(imperiales) Konsulat mit Bothanischem Rat |Importe=Technologie, High-Tech, Informationen |Exporte=Technologie, High-Tech, Informationen |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz *Konföderation }} Bothawui ist die Heimatwelt der Bothaner. Sie zeichnet sich durch einen hohen Technologiestand aus; so befand sich eine der wichtigsten Werften der Neuen Republik dort. Sie galt schon immer als neutrales Territorium, da sie ein Dreh- und Angelpunkt für Agenten aller politischen Richtungen war. Beschreibung Geografie und Klima Von dem Weltall aus betrachtet war Bothawui ein blaugrüner Planet im Both-System aus dem Mittleren Rand der Galaxis. Als der vierte Planet des Systems verfügte er über eine große Polarlandschaft, zahlreiche Gebirgszüge und großflächige, tiefgrüne Wälder um die Äquatorregion, während Savannen zwischen den ausgeprägten Gletschern auf beiden Hemisphären für eine sehr vielfältige Natur sorgten, die für die Entwicklung einer artenreichen Tier- und Pflanzenwelt steht. Bothawui hatte seit der Frühzeit damit zu kämpfen, dass der dritte Planet des Systems, Fervse'dra, durch eine Katastrophe zerstört wurde, weswegen dieses Ereignis starke Auswirkungen auf das Klima Bothawuis durch die unmittelbare Nähe dazu hatte. Eine kleine Abweichung von seiner normalen Drehachse sorgte dafür, dass es zahlreiche Mini-Eiszeiten gab, die sich über die Breiten etwa alle siebzig Jahre entwickeln und wieder verschwinden. Wirtschaft Der Planet erfreut sich einer ausgewachsenen und aktiven Wirtschaftswelt, die durch die Politik des Planeten als auch der Lage geschaffen wurde. Zahlreiche Großkonzerne haben auf Bothawui ihren Standort aufgeschlagen. Für den gesamten Bothan-Sektor war der Wirtschaftsplatz Bothawui der zentrale Angelpunkt. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass der Planet passend und sicher zu erreichen war. Die Unternehmen wurden mit niedrigeren und verhältnismäßigen Steuersätzen und wenig Bürokratie gelockt. Diese Deregulierung führte dazu, dass die Städte von einer ausgiebigen Bankenlandschaft durchzogen wurden. Eine Geschäftsgründung ist sehr einfach durchzuführen, schließlich bezahlt man lediglich eine kleine Bearbeitungsgebühr, hat sich nur zahlenmäßig wenig Begutachtungen zu unterziehen und eine Überprüfung der Vergangenheit ist auch nur minimal, sodass eine Unternehmensgründung schon in einer Woche vollzogen werden konnte. Es bedurfte also nicht viel mehr als die Formularien richtig auszufüllen. Sogenannte Operationssteuern wurden jährlich gezahlt und jede einzelne Lizenz musste in diesem Schritt erneuert werden. Die Abgaben lagen bei 8000 Credits für kleine Unternehmen und gingen bis zu 250.000 Credits für große Fabriken hinauf. Da Nicht-Bothaner sich kein Land aneignen durften, fallen unter diese Kosten Miete, Versorgungseinrichtungen, Steuern und der Erlaubnisschein. Gehaltsverzeichnisse, Gehälter und Materialien sind darin nicht eingerechnet, doch sind auch diese Ausgaben überschaubar. Spionage thumb|right|[[Bothanisches Spionagenetz|Spione des Spionagenetzes]] Inmitten der Wirtschaftslandschaft entwickelte sich durch die bothanischen Attribute eines der größten Geheimdienste der Galaxis. Das Bothanische Spionagenetz war tief verwurzelt und stellte mit vielen anderen Spionageorganisationen aus Wirtschaft, Regierungen und organisiertem Verbrechen einen eigenen inoffiziellen Industriezweig dar. Abermillionen von Credits flossen im geheimen, um Falschinformationen in die Welt zu setzen und unerlaubte Vorteile zu ergattern. Ein Netzwerk von Personen mit falschen Existenzen durchzogen die gesamte Gesellschaft, sodass Vertrauen den meisten befremdlich war. Ein Botschafter konnte genauso gut ein Saboteur sein. Da es innerhalb der Spionage einige offene Gesetze gab, konnte der gesamte Planet so weiterarbeiten wie gehabt - auf anderen Planeten wären die Folgen wohl fatal gewesen. Sport Inmitten der Ära der Rebellion entwickelte sich auf der oftmals aufregenden Welt ein Zentrum der angesagtesten Sportarten. Swoop-Rennen, Wegsphere und Shock-Ball waren bereits etabliert während Sling Racing auf dem Vormarsch war und sich stetig steigernder Zahlen erfreuen konnte. Die mediale Darstellung wuchs enorm und auch die Sponsoren hatten hochdotierte Verträge abgeschlossen mit der gefährlichen Rennsportart. Diese erforderte ausgesprochen gute Reflexe und höchst vorrausschauendes Denken. Unter anderem wurde auch auf einige Lebewesen Jagd betrieben, und erbrachten mit einer offiziellen Jagdberechtigung im besten Fall mehrere tausend Credits ein. Allerdings stand auf die Jagd ohne Genehmigung eine hohe Geldstrafe von 25.000 Credits. Einheimisches Leben Bothaner thumb|left|Der [[Bothaner Borsk Fey'lya]] Die Bothaner und ihre Zivilisation entwickelten sich um die satten Wälder und den gebirgigen Äquator herum. Dort war man sicher vor den eisigen und extremen Witterungsbedingungen der üblichen Regionen. In den warmen, engen Tälern und steinigen Scheiteln wuchsen die ersten Gebäude heran, aus denen durch die Zeit riesige Stadtgebiete wurden. Obwohl galaxisweit wohl die meisten Zivilisationen eine ähnliche Entwicklung vollzogen, war die der Bothaner in einigen wichtigen Dingen anders. Auf Bothawui entwickelten sich keinerlei Nutztiere, welche ihre Lasten tragen konnten, sodass sie diese Rolle ausfüllen mussten. So liefen Kriege zumeist darauf hinaus, dass beide Seiten verloren, da es selbst für den Sieger desaströs verlief, denn sämtliche Güter mussten von Hand auf die Kriegsfelder getragen werden, was dazu führte, dass der gewann, wer mehr tragen konnte. Die Folge daraus war, dass die Bothaner zu einer hinterhältigen Gesellschaft mutierten, allen vorran dem stetigen Spionieren. Die Familienclans spalteten sich von anderen Clans ab, und versuchten die Eintracht innerhalb der anderen Familien zu stören. Die Bothaner waren Meister im Umgang mit den Materialien Holz und Stein, hatten sie dieses auf ihrem Planeten stark im Überfluss. Im Laufe der Zukunft fand man nur wenig Fläche, um Farmwirtschaft zu betreiben, da die Fläche dazu durch die Eiszeiten und die Gebirgszüge rar war. Die Bothaner, die sich in den Jahren ohne Eiszeit dort ansiedelten, waren zumeist nomadisch. Jedoch konnten diese über Sachen verfügen, die andere Clans nicht hatten, wodurch sie Einfluss und Macht gewannen. Flora und Fauna thumb|right|Ein [[Krak'jya]] Das einheimische Leben war sehr vielfältig, wenn es jedoch zu Beginn der Entwicklung des Lebens auf dem gesamten Planeten keinerlei Nutztiere gab, die man hätte zähmen können. Die Polarregion, die Savannen, Steppen und Berge ließen eine vielfältige Evolution zu. Einige Gebiete Bothawuis sind durch Berge von der Zeit dahingehend ungerührt geblieben, dass die dortigen Tiere nicht ausgewandert oder von anderen Gattungen verjagt wurden. Der Luftraum wurde von den Aks, Beuteltieren,Galactic Campaign Guide und von den gefährlichen Rals dominiert.Offizielles Star Wars Fact File Auf dem Boden entwickelten sich zudem die vierbeinigen, fleischfressenden Krak’jyas. Diese Jäger waren überaus tödlich und dominierten das gesamte Tierreich. Schon ihr Ausschrei sorgte aus einer gewissen Entfernung für Ehrfurcht und Schrecken. Ähnliche Jäger waren die Skar'kla, die sich aber zumeist in dem Gebirge aufhielten und durch Schnelligkeit als durch Kraft auffielen. Im arktischen Ödland lebten die Ganjukos mit ihrem äußerst dicken Fell, und in den Wäldern die äußerst schwer zu erkennenden Halkras, die ihre Beute mit Tentakeln fangen und erdrücken. Die Krusks waren hingegen reine Pflanzenfresser. Die einzigen bekannten Nutztiere Bothawuis waren die Boks. In den Gewässern entwickelten sich die Sez sowie die wohlschmeckenden Salar. Als Haustiere waren dagegen häufig die Ursi verwendet worden. Städte Bothaner lebten von Urzeiten an in Gemeinschaft und errichteten schon in ihrer Frühzeit prunkvolle Burgen aus Stein. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs wurden diese von den reichsten Clanmitgliedern bewohnt. Für neue Gebäude in dieser Zeit wich der reichlich vorkommende Stein Durastahl und Duracrete für den inneren Aufbau der Großen Halle, während die Fassade von Fervse veredelt wurde. So sehen die moderneren Städte ähnlich derer aus, die auf den Kernwelten stehen, doch haben sie weiterhin etwas typisch bothanisches an sich. So verschmelzen die Städte Tradition und Zeit miteinander. Drev'starn thumb|left|Blick auf eine Stadt Bothawuis Die Hauptstadt des Planeten liegt in einem gewaltigen Tal in der Nähe des Äquators. Sie ist die größte sowie einwohnerreichste Stadt und unterscheidet sich als einzige vom Standarddesign der Bothaner. Die Innenstadt ist von zahlreichen Parks, Einkaufsmalls, Plazas und gepflegten Straßen durchzogen, was dafür sorgte, dass die Stadt Anlaufplatz vieler einkaufswütiger Besucher wurde. Doch auch weitreichende kommerzielle und Dienstleistungsdistrikte umgaben die öffentlichen Plätze. Innerhalb dieses Stadtgebiets regulierten die bothanischen Ministerien die täglichen Geschäfte der Businesswelt. Einige der größten Unternehmen schlugen dort ihre Firmenzentrale auf. Die Wohnungsgebiete der Stadt befanden sich in den Vorgebirgen, sodass die waldigen Hänge voller Wohngebäude überzogen waren. Günstige Transportwege sorgten dafür, dass der Pendelverkehr zwischen Wohnung und Arbeitsplatz gut klappte. In einigen dieser Gebäude hatten sowohl das Imperium, als auch das Bothanische Spionagenetz Verstecke und diplomatische Residenzen. Auf das restliche Gebiet fielen leichte Industrieanlagen, die sich in die Kurual'grast-Berge hineinzogen. Die Stadt hatte durch die Dichte Besiedelung fast keinerlei Landwirtschaft, so gesehen war man abhängig von anderen Gemeinschaften was die Nahrungsmittel anging. Eine der großen Bergflächen wurde komplett dafür geräumt, den größten und prestigeträchtigen Raumhafen des Planeten darauf zu bauen. Die größten Gebäude, die oftmals noch aus der Antike stammten, fanden sich auf den höchsten der Berge wieder und wurden nur von den reichen Familien bewohnt. Innerhalb der Stadt befand sich ein gefestigtes Versteck des Geheimdienstes der Allianz, welches mit einem Untergrund-Labor, Supergroßrechnern und Entschlüsselungslaufwerken durchzogen war. Zudem war es mit einem Fitness- und Saunabereich ausgestattet. Weitere Städte Zwar war die Hauptstadt der Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Planeten, doch gab es noch zahlreiche weitere Städte. Auf dem westlichen Kontinent lagen wie die Hauptstadt Drev'starn die Städte, Kolme'starn, Velhom'starn, Urval'starn, Gre Shev'starn, Dreel'starn, Covepi'starn, Navshe'starn, Odve'starn sowie Gna She'starn und hatte mehr Großstädte zu bieten als der östliche Kontinent. Dort lagen unter anderem Rhan'starn, Sal Vhe'starn, Liah'starn, Holm'starn, Shevre'starn, Fevye'starn, Mesdri'starn und Blee'starn. Eine weitere bekannte Stadt war das für ihre Größe bekannte Breil. Politik thumb|right|Ein Ausblick auf Bothawui Die Bothanischen Familienclans haben einen starken Bund zum gesamten Volk und werden dementsprechend loyal angesehen. Innerhalb des Bothanischen Rats befanden sich um die Zeit 3 NSY 608 registrierte Clans - zusätzlich waren noch 53 weitere in der Prüfung. Diese kamen ausschließlich von Siedlungen, welche unabhängig von ihrer Kolonie geworden sind. Dazu musste lediglich eine einfache Mehrheit im Rat geschaffen werden, um sie in den Rat aufzunehmen. Regierung Die Regierung Bothawuis und damit auch aller bothanischen Kolonien war im Jahr 3 NSY der aus 21 Mitgliedern, die von den herrschenden Clananführern gewählt wurden, bestehende Bothanische Rat. Dort wird die Gesetzgebung und deren Regulierung vollzogen. Insgesamt 18 Ratsmitglieder stehen für die Nationalstaaten des Planeten während drei die Kolonien repräsentieren. Dabei wird der Rat von einem obersten Vorgesetzten angeführt, der von allen Mitgliedern gewählt wurde, und die entscheidende Stimme einher hält. Denn sämtliche Punkte auf der Tagesordnung werden von einer einfachen Mehrheit bestimmt. Die sich nicht im Rat befindlichen Clanführer bestimmten die Vorgesetzten, die in den Ministerien eingesetzt werden sollten. Jeder dieser Repräsentanten bestimmte andere Vorgesetzte, die niedrigere Positionen ausfüllten, bis sich das System durch den gesamten Clan schlängelte. So konnte selbst der ärmste Bothaner, der den Bothanischen Lebensweg folgte, Einfluss und Macht gewinnen. Das System ist dabei sehr strikt. Zeigt ein Mitglied Schwäche, verliert an Einfluss oder hat andere Absichten als gewünscht, so kann der Staat oder die Kolonie sofort, unmittelbar und unbegründet einen neuen Repräsentanten auswählen und den alten absetzen. Dies sorgt zwar dafür, dass Entscheidungen und Abstimmungen zeitlich verschoben werden, doch wird dadurch hergestellt, dass die Stimme im Interesse des zu repräsentierenden Staates eingesetzt wird. Für jeden Bothaner, der sich einer Amtsenthebungsklage auseinandersetzen musste, war dies mit einem überaus deutlichen Imageverlust verbunden. Während der Schlacht von Hoth war Savielk Trey'dra der oberste Vorgesetzte des Planeten. Ihm gelang es die überaus lange Amtszeit von 43 hintereinander folgenden Jahren stetig in der Kanzel zu bleiben. Dabei verbündete er sich fortlaufend mit den leicht zu beeinflussenden Clans, die etwas am Status quo verändern oder selber Meinung wie Trey'dra waren. So konnte er eine unglaublich hohe Quote an durchgebrachten Punkten erreichen, und unter imperialer Herrschaft dafür sorgen, dass das bothanische Volk zusammen hielt. Verteidigungsstreitkräfte Der Planet hatte zum Schutz seiner Interessen eine kleine, bescheidene Flotte. Im Jahre 3 NSY befanden sich darin eine Handvoll kleiner Großkampfschiffe und einige BTL Y-Flügel-Sternjäger-Staffeln. Die Regierung sah es dennoch als erwiesen an, dass das Galaktische Imperium dafür zu sorgen hatte, die blühende Wirtschaftslandschaft und den Weltraum zu beschützen. Dieses System funktionierte auch hervorragend, sodass angekommene Handelsschiffe von der imperialen Flotte hervorragend gesichert wurden. Obwohl man sich auf die imperiale Unterstützung verließ, hatte der Planet ein äußerst starkes Schild und eine zivile Bürgerarmee, derer es an aktueller Waffen- und Fahrzeugausstattung nicht mangelte. Um eine unabhängige Streitmacht im Orbit zu haben, gab es für jegliche Unternehmen Steuererleichterungen, insofern sie sich eigene Sicherheitskräfte anschufen. Doch auch dort gab es Regularien, dass es den Unternehmen unmöglich war, dadurch ihre Interessen über die Souveränität Bothawuis zu stellen. Später zur Zeit der Neuen Republik befanden sich durch die Bothawui-Werften auch einige Bothan-Angriffskreuzer als Verteidigungsstreitkräfte um den Planeten. Weiterhin hatte Borsk Fey'lya in seiner Position als Staatschef die Fünfte Flotte bei Bothawui stationiert, um den Planeten vor der Invasion zu bewahren.Die letzte Chance Imperiale Konsulat In der Hauptstadt Drev'starn hatte das Galaktische Imperium sein kleines Konsulat errichtet. Dieses hatte einen direkten Draht nach Coruscant über das HoloNetz sowie zum Imperialen Geheimdienst. Das Imperium zeigte allerdings nur minimalen Einfluss auf Bothawui, sodass der Planeten sehr frei über wirtschaftliche Dinge entscheiden konnte. Schließlich brachte die starke Wirtschaft dem Imperium zudem kräftige Erlöse ein. Das Konsulat war nur für einige Routinekontrollen zuständig. Der Konsul-General Dandamont Pring war Befehlshaber über einhundert Bürokraten und Steuereintreiber. Die Vertretung der imperialen Verwaltung wurde von 300 Sturmtruppen vor möglichen Aufständischen beschützt. Zudem sorgte Leutnant-Kommandantin Tammok dafür, dass die Computersicherheit geschützt wird. Jedoch fasste Pring seine Arbeit sehr locker auf, sodass dort in regelmäßigen Abständen Feiern und großzügige Abendessen abgehalten wurden, wo nur die exklusivsten Speisen und Weine serviert wurden und nur renommierte Musiker auftraten. Geschichte Bothanische Frühgeschichte Zu Zeit der frühen Geschichte des Planeten, befanden sich die Städte auf Bothawui oder anders ausgedrückt, die bothanischen Städte in einem anderen Zweck als zu Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Aus einem späteren Stadium betrachtet, spiegeln sie die Kultur der Spezies in Sachen Design und dem tiefen inneren Geist wieder. Stadteile, Distrikte, Straßen und individuelle Bauten lagen unter Zustimmung von Funktion und Wichtigkeit der Clans. Da die Städte allesamt in den Tälern der Wälder und Gebirge lagen, war der dortige Boden fast immer für landwirtschaftliche Zwecke reserviert. Sie waren zu kostbar, um sie für kommerzielle Zwecke oder Behausungen zu verwenden. Das Vorgebirge wurde dazu benutzt, die Materialien für die Häuser zu beschaffen, weswegen sich dort auch zumeist Arbeiterfamilien befanden. Die höheren Stände und die Armeen bewohnten die hohen Berge, und bewachten dort die Zugänge ins Tal. Deren Bauten waren imposante Burgen aus Stein, die für Schutz und Ordnung sorgten, sowie nur für das Sammeln von Steuern und Abgaben verwendet wurden. Obwohl Bothawui in einer nicht anmaßenden Gegend liegt, hat es sich frühzeitig zu einer Welt entwickelt, die galaxisweite Aufmerksamkeit und Interesse gewidmet bekam. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass der Planet an zahlreichen Haupthandelswegen lag. Er entwickelte sich zu einem Standpunkt für größere Handelshäuser und gigantische Konzerne in dem gesamten Sektor, vor allem im Bereich Technologie und High-Tech. Alte Republik Während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges kämpften im Jahr 3671 VSY die Flotten der Sith und der Galaktischen Republik im Orbit Bothawui gegeneinander. Dabei blieb die Republik siegreich, und ein zweiter Angiff der Sith wurde duch die Bodentruppen der Republik zurückgeschlagen, wodurch sie in dem für sie bisher schlecht verlaufenden Krieg neue Hoffnung schöpfte.Timeline auf der Website von The Old Republic Als 18 Jahre später die Republik und die Sith jedoch den Vertrag vom Coruscant schlossen, war die Republik gezwungen, sich von Bothawui zurückzuziehen.Setting auf der Website von The Old Republic In einer Rede des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine lud er den Separatistenführer Dooku nach Bothawui ein, um dort eine Konferenz zur Schlichtung des Konflikts abzuhalten. Wenig später in den Klonkriegen griff die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme mit einer Flotte unter Kommando von General Grievous den Planeten an, Anakin Skywalker konnte mit seiner Flotte den Planeten jedoch verteidigen.Der Fall eines Droiden Unter Imperialer Hand thumb|left|[[Dash Rendar und Luke Skywalker]] Der Planet konnte zur Zeit der Herrschaft des Galaktischen Imperiums als einer der wenigen Planeten sehr frei über wirtschaftliche Dinge entscheiden, obwohl er unter deren Herrschaft stand. Das Imperium war nur in einem kleinen Konsulat vertreten und für die Routinekontrollen zuständig. Dadurch dass die meisten auf Bothawui angesiedelten Unternehmen, dem Imperium starke Erlöse einbrachten, involvierte sich das Imperium in der Wirtschaft und der Ordnung auf dem Planeten nur minimal. Andererseits lag es auch daran, dass Bothawui ein Spionagenetzwerk besaß, was als eines der besten in der gesamten Galaxis galt. Die Bothaner waren schon immer daran interessiert, zu intrigieren und zu spionieren. Nach ihrer frühzeitlichen Bekanntschaft mit anderen Spezies, stieg dieses Interesse stark an. Der Planet hatte in der Vergangenheit die Wirtschaft sich so entfalten lassen, sodass unzählige Arten von Unternehmen sich auf dem Planeten niederließen. So erfreute sich der Planet durch zahlreiche Besucher und Touristen. Da das Imperium wenig Einfluss auf den Planeten verübte, wurden Bothaner trotz der anti-außerirdischen Haltungen als zivilisiert angesehen. Dafür bekam das Imperium Zugang zu ihren Spionagefertigkeiten.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide In den Schatten der bothanischen Städte befand sich auch eine ausgeprägte Präsenz an Rebellen wieder. Ein solches Versteck befand sich in den äußeren Bereichen Drev'starns und war Angelpunkt des Geheimdienstes der Allianz. Aufgrund der Zusammenarbeit mit den Rebellen landete eines Tages Imperator Palpatine auf dem Planeten und zerstörte eine große Bothanersiedlung während seiner Mission auf dem Planeten.Empire at War Drei Jahre später half das bothanische Spionagenetzwerk den Rebellen bei der Beschaffung der Pläne für den Zweiten Todesstern, allerdings wurden ihnen die Information über das Auffinden der Pläne in dem Frachter Suprosa bewusst vom Imperator zugespielt, um die Allianz in eine Falle zu locken. Die Pläne konnten unter dem Einsatz einiger Bothaner in dem Scharmützel von Bothawui gesichert werden.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Nach der erfolgreichen Schlacht von Endor wurde Bothawui Mitglied der Allianz Freier Planeten, wenn auch auf der Proklamation Borsk Fey'lya von Kothlis der Unterzeichner war.Die ultimative Chronik Wenig später wurde auch die Proklamation der Neuen Republik unterschrieben, was Bothawui zu einer der Gründerplaneten der Republik machte.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Während der Caamas-Dokument-Krise entstand aus Frust über das mögliche, vergangene Handeln der Bothaner bei der Vernichtung der Caamasi eine Schlacht auf dem Planeten, die zwischen dem Restimperium, zahlreichen kleineren Flotten verschiedener Welten, die eine antibothanische Bewegung als Hintergrund hatten, und der Republik ausgetragen wurde. Denn durch das Auftauchen des Caamas-Dokuments entstanden zahlreiche antibothanische Aufstände. Nachdem die planetaren Schilde durch ein selbstmörderischen Sabotageakts Drend Navetts ausfielen, entbrannte schließlich ein offener Kampf zwischen den sich zahlreichen versammelten Raumflotten vieler Spezies, die gegen das Handeln der Bothaner in der Vergangenheit demonstrierten. Ein orbitales Bombardement zerstörte Teile der Hauptstadt des Planeten. In dem Gefecht wurde der Planet von den Bothanern verteidigt, nachdem man sich untereinander gegen den gemeinsamen Feind, das Restimperium, verbündete.Der Zorn des Admirals Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges im Jahr 25 NSY stellten die Hutts nach ihrem Abkommen mit den Yuuzhan Vong all ihre Gewürzlieferungen auf Bothawui, Corellia und Tynna ein. Nachdem Tynna an die Invasoren fiel, veranlasste dies, nach einigen Berichten von Geheimdienstlern wie Belindi Kalenda oder dem Schmugglerboss Talon Karrde, den General der Neuen Republik Etahn A'baht zur Annahme, dass Bothawui genau wie Corellia im Visier der Yuuzhan Vong stehe. Direkte Beweise hatte er hierfür keine, jedoch war es offensichtlich, dass die Yuuzhan Vong in den Kern vordringen wollten. Außerdem hatten sie ihre Streitmacht derzeitig im Hutt-Raum versammelt, womit sie praktisch vor Bothawuis Tür standen, Corellia gleichzeitig jedoch auch gefährdete. Daher schlug A'baht vor, die Dritte und Vierte Flotte zur Gegenoffensive in die Umgebung des Planeten zu befördern, was auch vom Senat verabschiedet wurde. Der nächste Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong konzentrierte sich allerdings auf Fondor. Infolgedessen war Markre Medjev auf Bothawui, das immer noch von der Fünften Flotte bewacht wurde, im Einsatz, um dort nach getarnten Yuuzhan Vong zu suchen .Planet der Verlorenen Als im Jahr 27 NSY Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya sich beim Fall von Coruscant das Leben nahm, wurde auf Bothawui die offizielle Staatstrauer eingeleitet, zu der auch Verwandte Fey'lyas wie Traest Kre'fey anreisten. Nach Abschluss der Veranstaltungen verkündete der Bothanische Rat, dass gegen die Yuuzhan Vong das Ar'kai ausgerufen werde, um die komplette Auslöschung der Spezies zu gewährleisten.Wege des Schicksals Vermächtnis Zu Zeiten des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums befanden sich die Bewohner Bothawuis abermals unter imperialer Obhut. Darth Krayt erkannte frühzeitig, dass es ungünstig wäre, den mächtigen Bothanern ihre Stellung zu nehmen. Stattdessen akzeptierte er sie und ließ einflussreiche Bewohner Bothawuis in prestigeträchtige Positionen im gesamten Imperium einsetzen. Man lockte sie mit einem kräftigem Gehalt und präsentierte ihnen damit eine gewisse Machtfülle. Auf Bothawui wurde in der Folge dessen ein Standort des Imperialen Geheimdiensts eröffnet und eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Bothanischen Spionagenetz erschlossen, was schließlich dazu führte, dass hochrangiges Personal gänzlich dem Imperialen Geheimdienst zugefallen war. Diese massive Beinflussung der gesamten globalen Elite Bothawuis durch Bestechung führte dazu, dass der Frieden aller Bothaner maßgeblich gestört wurde. So führte die Missgunst der anderen Hälfte der Gesellschaft über die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Neuen Imperium dazu, dass Gewalt und Angst das Ergebnis des Streits waren.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Hinter den Kulissen Bothawui ist eine der Welten, die im dem Computerspiel Rebellion einen falschen Sektor zugewiesen bekommen. Bothawui wird dabei in den Sluis-Sektor platziert, der sich ebenfalls im Spiel fälschlicherweise in den Kernwelten und nicht korrekterweise im Äußeren Rand befindet. Bothawui befindet sich im Bothan-Raum. Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Empire at War'' *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Exil'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Bothan-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes bg:Ботавю en:Bothawui es:Bothawui fr:Bothawui nl:Bothawui